The Connection
by xxHakUra
Summary: Hakura, Naruto, Sakura, and Akito are assigned a mission by Tsunade. They must rescue Sasuke. Will they succeed or return home with empty hands? READ TO FIND OUT! Soz, i suck at summaries :P


The Connection In this fanfict, everyone's 16. Hakura and Akito are 15. Team guy's 17. Kankorou's 17. Temari's 19. 

OCs: Hakura and Akito so far.

Couples: GaarHaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Hinata would be going out right now and Gaara would have a love interest(not Matsuri, sorry GaarMats fans!)

Hakura was just walking through a pathway in Konoha that led to the Hokage's Office. Some of the people where giving her dirty looks. They didn't like her. To them, she was a demon, but she really just another one of them, except she has a nakami(seven tailed wolf) sealed in her. Hey, it wasnt her choice. However, most of the people acknowledged her because she was a Sannin/Kage leveled ANBU co leader along with Akito. She had just came back from Suna from a 1 week trip with Gaara. She had to report to Tsunade's office so she could get back to work. Hakura entered to building.

"Tsunade-sama, Hakura-chan has arrived."

"Let her in."

Shizune opened to door for Hakura.

"Arigato, Shizune-san."

Shizune nodded and Hakura stood before the Godaime.

"Well, we have some new ANBU members Hakura. I think you should check their files."

"Hai, Tsunade-baachan!"

Tsunade twitched a little at the baachan, but never the less proceeded to give Hakura the files.

"We did pretty good handling Konoha without you. That reminds me, you have to prepare for an A-ranked mission for tomorrow with Akito. You two choose two more Konoha nins, any." Tsunade handed Hakura another file.

"Here is the information about the mission. You and Akito and the two other ninjas will have to and try to get more information about Orochimaru's hideout and try to get Sasuke back."

Hakura sort of paled. Sasuke was like her older brother. It was sort of a taboo for her, Sakura, and Naruto.

"H-hai, Tsunade-baachan."

"By the way, i would suggest you bring Sakura and Naruto. You three had such a connection with Sasuke."

Tsunade added.

"You may leave now."

"Hai."

Hakura left the room to go look for Akito and Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura were training with Kakashi on Training Ground 3. Hakura walked up to them.

"Sorry for interruppting your training session, but Naruto, Sakura, I need to talk to you guys. Tsunade-baachan has assigned us a mission."

"Ara? Tsunade-baachan assigned us a mission? She knows we're training-dattebayo!"

"Why did Tsunade-sama assign us a mission?"

Hakura sort of paled. Sasuke's name was a taboo around Hakura, Naruto, and Sakura. It was hard for them to bring up the subject.

"Ano...It's about Sasuke-niisan..."

Hakura's and Sakura's eyes where about to tear up and Naruto looked serious.

"We-we have to go and try to find out about the whereabouts and defeat or capture Orochimaru and try to bring Sasuke-niisan again..."

Hakura's voice faltered into nothing. Sakura looked pale.

"We have to bring Sasuke-teme back this time-tebayo!"

Naruto's voice was strong, but Hakura could sense some sadness in the voice also. Sakura looked up.

Hakura's and Sakura's eyes started to shine with determination, as with Naruto's.

"We will bring Niisan back!"  
"We will bring Sasuke-kun back!"

"We will bring Sasuke-teme back!"

Naruto's voice was the strongest one.

The three said goodbye to Kakashi and started their way towards their living areas. They were to bring what they needed for the mission and meet at Konoha's gate. Their determination in bringing Sasuke back was tremendous.

"I think that this time those three will succeed in bringing Sasuke back and defeat Orochimaru." Kakashi looked on. Then he looked towards the sunset in which the three determined ninja's were walking towards.

"They will for sure."

Me: Well, how'd ya guys like it?

Naruto: I hated it.

Me: HEY! How'd u get here? I didn't even write you in yet!!!!

Naruto: ah well, any you guys, watch out for the next chapter because I, the great Uzumaki Naruto will be AWESOME-dattebayo!

Me: sighs uh uh, just review pls.

Ange


End file.
